1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic fire protection sprinkler, and in particular, an enhanced protection extended coverage, pendent sprinkler.
2. Related Art
Automatic fire protection sprinklers conventionally are connected to a conduit to receive pressurized fire-extinguishing fluid, such as water. A typical sprinkler has a base with a threaded portion for connection to the conduit and an output orifice to output the fluid to provide fire control and/or suppression. The output orifice is sealed by a seal cap, which is held in place by a release mechanism. The release mechanism is designed to release the cap under predetermined conditions, thereby initiating the flow of fire-extinguishing fluid. A typical release mechanism includes a thermally-responsive element, e.g., a frangible bulb or fusible link, and may also include a latching mechanism.
Certain conventional sprinklers have a pair of arms that extend from the base portion and meet at a hub portion to form a frame. The hub portion is spaced apart from the output orifice of the base portion and is aligned with a longitudinal axis thereof. The hub portion may have a set-screw configured to apply a pre-tension force to the release mechanism. A deflector may be mounted on the hub, transverse to the output orifice, to provide dispersion of the output fluid.
Fire protection sprinklers may be mounted on a fluid conduit running along a ceiling and may either depend downward from the conduit, which is referred to as a “pendent” configuration, or may extend upward, which is referred to as an “upright” configuration. Alternatively, a sprinkler may be mounted on a wall, a certain distance below the ceiling, which is referred to as a “horizontal sidewall” configuration. Horizontal sidewall sprinklers have an output orifice that is oriented so that the fluid is output horizontally and sprays onto an area to be protected in front of the sprinkler.
Enhanced protection extended coverage (EPEC) sprinklers are designed to meet the requirements of the Loss Prevention Certification Board (LPCB), which provides certification for sprinkler systems in the U.K. EPEC sprinklers are designed to provide protection for storage applications meeting Ordinary Hazard Group III criteria, in accordance with Technical Bulletin TB222. The relevant standards allow coverage of an area of 17.6 m2, which corresponds to a sprinkler spacing of 4.2 m (about 13.8 ft). By contrast, standard (non-extended coverage) sprinklers provide a coverage area of 12 m2 , which corresponds to a spacing of 3.5 m (about 11.5 ft).